


heartbeat

by Iaslow



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iaslow/pseuds/Iaslow
Summary: "You don't have to protect me, you know! I'm tough- we both are!"( prompt #2 - heartbeat )





	heartbeat

Sora always had a special magnetic attraction to sitting in Riku's lap like a cat. Even when there would be an open place beside the silver-haired lad, he still preferred to sit in his lap. Riku didn't mind it really, he was rather used to it at this point and he'd wrap his arms around his waist, burying his face in fluffy hair. He'd smile against it, planting little kisses against the back of Sora's head just to hear the younger chuckle. They weren't a PDA couple by any means, they kept their affections private and as on the down-low as they possibly could. Riku felt more comfortable this way, and Sora didn't mind obliging at all.

In public, they would discreetly hold hands underneath tables and they'd wait to be the last two in the room. They'd slip a brief kiss or two before slinking out behind everyone else. They'd like to say that their relationship wasn't obvious thanks to careful avoidance, but everyone knew. Axel was the first to bring up the concept of them dating officially, or so he thought. He brought it up around Kairi, who just laughed and told him that she was surprised he finally figured it out. Apparently he was the last horse to reach the finish line on that one.

Despite that, they never brought it up directly to Sora or Riku. They respected their wishes to keep things discreet, at least as best as possible with Roxas making threats on Riku's life. 

"If you hurt him, I'm going to hurt you."

Riku wasn't scared of Roxas, he could take him, but he did assure Roxas that he'd do everything possible to make sure Sora never hurt. As if he'd ever think about hurting Sora. He was far too terrified to hurt him, not because of threats or anything, but because he'd hurt Sora a lot as a child and he regretted it wholeheartedly. He wanted to be kind to Sora, to treat him how he thought Sora deserved to be treated, so he was far too busy with that mindset to ever consider doing anything that could upset him.

"Riku," Sora thoughtfully began one day after a battle against a duo of troublesome Heartless, "why do you take most of the hits for me?"

Riku opened his mouth to speak, but he silenced himself when Sora released his Keyblade, watching it fade into soft specks of light as that same hand laced fingers with his own. 

"You don't have to protect me, you know! I'm tough- we both are!" He'd grinned in reassurement, knowing that would soothe Riku's worries.

He was right, it did. Riku let out a breathy laugh, his shoulders visibly easing as he allowed his own Keyblade to disappear into the same magnificent light. "I know."

He'd wanted Sora to hug him, but instead he tensed back up when Sora placed a gentle hand on his arm, turning it upward to reveal a pretty nasty cut.

"I- Oh. I didn't notice." Riku stared down at it. It was far from anything that could kill him, but it was still pretty jarring to stare at regardless. He realized he had been lost in his thoughts as he was abruptly brought back to reality by the sting of Sora's removed jacket being gingerly pressed against the wound. The fabric was a bit damp, covered in what he assumed to be the liquid of a potion. 

"Sorry, I asked if you wanted a sip and you didn't reply. It worried me.." Sora's voice was soft, worry oozing off his words as he applied a little pressure to the wound with his hand. "I love you Riku, I don't like when you shield me like that." 

He stared up at Riku with watery eyes that made Riku feel horrible.

He'd hurt Sora. The one thing he didn't want to do, and damn if he didn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Sora."

Sora smiled softly, boosting himself up with his tip-toes to give Riku a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay! Let's both be more careful and avoid this next time!"

Riku felt his lips curl into a smile, though he didn't particularly feel like smiling a few seconds ago. Sora just had that effect on people, making them want to smile and filling their hearts up with his wholesome and genuine actions. He was grateful to have someone like Sora in his life.

Sora shifted to stand against Riku, his head tilted down a bit against his chest. He couldn't help but smile warmly at the soft drumming of his heartbeat. Riku was reckless, particularly more reckless with Sora involved, but he was grateful that he could still hear that heartbeat. It calmed his worries.

"Why don't we go home and relax for the night, huh?" He tilted his head up to see Riku's face, which was tinted a little pink. No one could fluster Riku quite as much as Sora did, though he wouldn't want anyone else to.

"I'd like that."


End file.
